Cosas de medianoche
by LightKey27
Summary: Mimi se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Taichi y Hikari y no es hasta medianoche que se da cuenta de las consecuencias de eso. [Michi] [Mención Yamakari] Para Riens del topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" del foro Proyecto 1-8


**Cosas de medianoche**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Pairing: Michi [Mimi Tachikawa x Taichi Yagami]**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia basada en la propuesta de **Scripturiens** para el topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" el cual espero te guste Riens, lamento mucho la tardanza.

N/A: Como ya he dicho esta especie de One-shot, está basado en el reto de Riens, de verdad disculpa la demora, pero finalmente estoy de vacaciones y lo primero que hice fue concretar esto. ¡Espero sea de tu agrado nwn! Disculpen los errores/horrores ortográficos, trabajo para evitarlos ;v y ahora,

¡A leer!

.

.

.

¡Demonios!

Maldecía una y mil veces su costumbre de despertarse a media noche por un vaso de agua y posteriormente dirigirse a la azotea del edificio a observar las estrellas, estuviera lloviendo o nevando, nunca dejaría ese hábito a un lado, nada se lo podría impedir.

O al menos eso creía hasta esa noche.

Había olvidado por completo que Mimi, una amiga en común de él y su hermana, se quedaría en casa, debido a que su viaje de Estados Unidos se había pospuesto y la casa de sus padres se encontraba vacía, pues ellos habían partido primero y confiando en que su hija los seguiría inmediatamente luego de terminar sus exámenes finales, dejaron todo bajo llave y seguro hasta su regreso.

El cual sería en un mes.

No tenía planeado regresar sólo para darle la llave de la casa a su hija, por lo que llegaron al acuerdo de que ella buscara hospedaje mientras el mal tiempo, causante de la pérdida de su viaje, pasara.

Y fue así como Hikari Yagami, al enterarse de la situación de su amiga, no dudó ni un segundo en invitarla al apartamento que compartía con su hermano, de igual forma ella se encontraba buscando a alguien que se quedara con él, pues debía preparar el terreno para la situación a la que su hermano se enfrentaría en poco tiempo.

Por supuesto, Taichi Yagami jamás negaría la ayuda a un amigo, y mucho menos a una de sus mejores amigas, Mimi, su compañera de bromas, su cómplice en las bromas a Yamato y Koushiro, no podía darle la espalda.

Aunque en ese momento quisiera hacerlo.

Y es que en su rutina de medianoche se percató de que la Tachikawa o bien, tenía un hábito similar, o bien sólo quería un poco de agua, lo cierto es que la coordinación de su cuerpo parecía perturbada por la hora, pues mientras la observaba caminar, como zombie, hacia el refrigerador, después de tocar por todas partes en busca de un vaso, vio como hacía el intento de llenarlo.

 _Hacía,_ pues en lugar de eso estaba regando una planta que tenía de adorno en la cocina.

Intentó contener la risa, ver a su amiga de ese modo le podría servir para próximos chantajes y fue cuando iba a tomar una foto que se percató de la vestimenta de la castaña.

Aquella playera le resultaba muy familiar.

Demasiado, para su gusto.

Y no era de extrañarse, pues se trataba de la camiseta de su equipo favorito, pero ¿Por qué está ella usándola? No era que le quedara mal, de hecho, encajaba perfecta, a pesar de la notoria diferencia de cuerpos, pues él era más alto y tenía el cuerpo fornido, ella era más pequeña, con pocas, pero suficientes curvas, que en ese momento lo estaban llamando para que verificara que siguiera allí.

Y justo cuando estaba por acercarse a ella y preguntar la razón de su ropa, el vaso, que afortunadamente era de plástico, cayó al suelo y aquello llevó a que la oji-miel, aún medio dormida, soltara la jarra que contenía el agua, la cual afortunadamente también era de plástico.

Menos mal que Hikari conoce a su hermano y cambió todo aquello que fuera de vidrio para evitar accidentes.

Intrigado por cuál sería la próxima acción de Mimi decidió observarla desde la despensa donde se encontraba, se subió a ella y vigilaba cada paso que ella diera, pero no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron cuando alzó la vista.

Por supuesto, su querida amiga aún bajo los efectos del sueño, no descuidaba su sentido de la responsabilidad, por lo que se estaba encargando del desastre que había provocado con el agua.

¡Y de qué forma!

La Tachikawa se encontraba arrodillada, de espaldas a él, con un trapo intentando secar lo derramado, no habría sido un problema de no ser porque fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que la camiseta no era tan larga como aparentaba y que Mimi no llevaba pantalones debajo por lo que podía ser testigo de la sexy ropa interior de ella la cual, para su desgracia era color blanco.

Su color favorito.

No pudo hacer más nada que tragar en seco, es decir era su amiga, Mimi, nunca la había visto de esa forma, no podía negar que era guapa, muy atractiva y el hecho de verla en esa situación lejos de preocuparle, le gustaba. Y mucho. No es que fuera un pervertido, contrario a lo que la escena insinúe, pero era inevitable quitar la vista de su trasero y de esas largas piernas que lo tenían hipnotizado, lo peor fue cuando ella comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, al parecer estaba teniendo problemas en secar debajo de la mesa y por un segundo Taichi Yagami creyó morir.

Mimi se había inclinado lo suficiente para alcanzar el lugar donde sea que el agua hubiese llegado, lo que llevó a que la playera que tenía se levantara y mostrara más del cuerpo de la oji-miel sonámbula.

Su delgada cintura, de la cual está seguro que sus manos encajarían perfectamente e igual con su trasero, se veía tan suave y apretable en ese momento, no supo en qué momento terminó imagino una y mil escenas eróticas con su amiga y por consiguiente, su emoción se reveló en una parte específica de su cuerpo.

—¡Pero qué…!—se cubrió la boca de inmediato, no quería despertar a su amiga, la cual parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, decidió que había sido suficiente por esa noche y tras asegurarse de que la cocina quedara intacta, guío a Mimi hacia su habitación, procurando que no notara la erección la cual indicaba que su amigo no estaba satisfecho con la decisión del Yagami. Una vez cerrada la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, en donde ambas dormían, corrió hacia la azotea a intentar calmar a su amigo y pensar en más de una cosa respecto a Mimi Tachikawa.

.

.

.

—¿Ya se fue? —luego de esperar varios segundos para asegurarse de que Taichi no estuviera cerca Hikari abordó inmediatamente a la Tachikawa con preguntas acerca de su visita a la cocina.

—No me puedes decir que no sucedió nada, tardaste mucho, un minuto más y hubiera salido a buscarte—le reclamaba la menos de los Yagami.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Mimi —Las cosas llevaron más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado, pero puedo decir que cumplí mi objetivo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó curiosa Hikari.

—Sí—rió Mimi —En este momento debe estar resolviendo su problema en la azotea, gracias por dejarme quedar en casa, ha sido un premio doble.

—No hay de qué—ofreció amablemente la de cabello corto —Ha sido un placer, de cualquier forma, debo preparar a Tai para mi partida el próximo mes—confesó de manera melancólica.

—¿Cómo es que no se ha enterado? Es decir, van a la misma universidad, no lo entiendo.

—Es Taichi, Mimi ¿Qué esperabas? Él sólo tiene ojos para el fútbol, sus amigos y para ti, además me he encargado de ocultar cualquiera pista que pueda hacerlo sospechar.

—¿Y qué hay de Yamato? ¿No le piensas decir?

—Eso es otro asunto, lo bueno es que Yama está a mi lado, de hecho es él quien insiste en que le digamos todo.

—La verdad es que tampoco entiendo cómo es que ese chico no se ha dado cuenta de que estás de novia con él.

—Eso es porque las veces que nos ha visto junto tú siempre estás a su lado, y siendo sincera, entre su hermana, sus amigos y tú, eres la ganadora definitiva.

—Vamos Hikari, eso no puede ser cierto, eres su adorada hermanita, además él ni siquiera me ve como algo más que una amiga.

—Por lo que ha sucedido hoy, creo que eso está a punto de cambiar Mimi, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

—Gracias Hikari.

.:¿Fin?:.

N/A: ¡Nah! Posiblemente le escriba una segunda parte, tomando otro reto y aprovechando para darle forma a la insinuación Yamakari que hice aquí, si buscan a algún responsable de que me haya adentrado a ese mundo culpen a Jaque Kari 7u7r me trajo al vicio –mentira, yo entré por mí misma xD-

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
